


Something Simple, Something Good

by FitzsimmonsForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, and married, domestic life, flluff, please enjoy, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: Fitz builds a crib on a quiet mid-afternoon. Fluff ensues.





	Something Simple, Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* Hey… it’s umm…it’s me again with another fanfic. Hope you aren’t tired of me yet. 
> 
> This was prompted to me for my fic-a-thon by an anonymous Tumblr user. Thank you so much and I hope you like it. <3 Feel free to follow me at Fitzsimmonsforlife.

Jemma sits in their living room, one hand rubbing absently over her stomach, a baby bulge evident under the red fabric of her loose sweater. 

Fitz is humming a happy little tune to himself, tools strewn across the floor. His curly brown hair is tussled about and his face is clean shaven. It makes him look younger and reminds her of their academy days, of meeting him for the first time.

Jemma watches as her husband picks up another tool, the mid afternoon sunlight streaming through the window and glinting off of the silver metal of the wrench. 

“I thought you said it was done,” Jemma says, taking a sip from her purple mug. The tea is lukewarm now, but she drinks it anyways. 

“It was but then I had this-“ 

He stops talking, shifting to get a better angle at the contraption in front of him. She shakes her head with a small smile, rolling her eyes with fake annoyance. He hasn’t changed much in the year that she had been married to him. 

At the same time, he had changed immensely. They both had. 

They moved in together, started a life together. She is pregnant with their first child. Her life feels like a whirlwind, taking her and sweeping her off her feet before she had been ready. 

She loves it. 

“Fitz, you know I don’t want her crib to be a death trap, right?” Jemma says gently, setting the mug down on the side table next to the couch. He doesn’t look at her, still fiddling with the crib that he had been working on for what felt like weeks. 

“Don’t you worry, Jem. This is going to be the nicest, safest, most high-tech crib that you’ve ever seen in your li…”

“Yes, Fitz,” Jemma interrupts. “That’s the problem.”

He sits back on his heels, the wrench dropping with a dull thud to the cream carpet. For a moment, she thinks that he is angry, but then she sees his eyes. 

“What’s up, Fitz?” she asks him, slipping down to sit on the ground next to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder without thinking. 

“I just want to make- I just want to make her life the best I possibly can, and this is how I know… how to do that,” he says to her with a little, apologetic shrug. 

“Our daughter doesn’t need a crib that… hovers three feet off the ground and plays music from stereo speakers to be happy,” Jemma says. “She just needs you, a kind and loving father. Just being you will be more than enough for her, believe me.” 

“But you have to admit, a flying, singing, multipurpose crib would be cool, wouldn’t it, Jemma?” he asks with a grin. She can tell what she said to him is really impacting him though, because he stands to his feet, pulling her up with him. 

“You’re amazing,” he says, giving her a peck on the cheek. 

She smirks, kissing him back on the mouth. “I know that.” 

 

Much later, a new crib appears, one made out of simple wood and nails. Because they don’t need all of the wires, all of the enhancements and gadgets, to know that they have something good. 


End file.
